M107CQ SE
The M107CQ SE, '''itself part of the commonly known '50 Cal' line of Sniper Rifles, is a Automatic Sniper Rifle introduced to the Black Market in the 11-25-09 Patch. The M107CQ and its variants are the second one-hit-kill weapon that was introduced into Combat Arms, the first being the L96A1 and the recent L115A2. Overview The '''M107CQ SE's along with its other cousin and sister weapon variant, are one of the most dangerous and competitive rivals of the L9 series of Sniper Rifles. Compared with the more common and poplar L9 series of Sniper Rifles, the scope provides and additional feature of having ''two ''levels of magnification, allowing players to accurately pinpoint and take down targets accurately at further ranges traditional single-zoom scope Sniper Rifles may have difficulty with. The sniper's second level of magnification allows it to surpass the L96A1 in range and accuracy, whilst the first level of magnification can be used to ideal for short range engagements. At long range the bullets have a tendency to move in a 5 cm radius around the center of the scope. Compared to other common one-shot kill semi-automatic and bolt-action Snper Rifles, this weapon and its variants are commonly considered most reliable lines of sniper rifles due to the presence of additional features and superior statistics other more common semi-automatic or bolt-action Sniper Rifles may lack. Besides increased magnification, the M107CQ SE is semi automatic and requires no re-chamber, although due to such a slow fire-rate, the rate of fire is almost comparable to that of bolt-action rifles regardless. However, the drawbacks of this gun in-game include high amount of recoil and considerable amount of in-scope sway. In addition, the firing sound of the M107CQ SE and its variants and significantly loud and distinguishable even when compared with other non-suppressed Sniper Rifles. This issue is also exacerbated by the lack of an ability to attach suppressors The M107CQ SE is much more common than all its GP counterparts (the M107CQ and the M107CQ Air Force) because people under the rank of Captain/I can purchase it. However, others may opt for the more popular and lighter Black Market Sniper Rifles and their variants such as the L96A1 Arctic Wolf, L115A3, and the TPG-1 Pro Variants Events *It was sold for permanent duration: **during Combat Arms Brazil's 1st Anniversary for 29,900 NX. **during the Return of the Perms Sale for 23,920 NX. **during the Black Friday Sale (2012) for 22,425 NX. **during Combat Arms' 4th Anniversary for 22,425 NX. **In Combat Arms Brazil on 04/30/14 for 29,900 NX. Trivia *This weapon series is the first to incorporate dual-magnification in Combat Arms. *The first level of magnification on the M107CQ SE is identical to the PSG-1's magnification range. *The M107CQ SE was nerfed in the 03-31-10 Patch to: **Damage: 1-3 damage points higher then the L96A1. **Accuracy: A little bit less than the accuracy of the Dragunov SVD. *This gun is actually fully auto, but it has slow recoil recovery so it fires about as fast as an L96A1. *Cosmetically, the only difference between this and the GP standard is the Silver barrel, bi-pod, and magazine for the NX standard version.. Media M107CQ SE Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M107CQ SE. M107CQ SE Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M107CQ SE. M107CQ SE Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the M107CQ SE. M107CQ SE Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M107CQ SE. M107CQ SE Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M107CQ SE. File:Combat-Arms_182.jpg|First level of magnification File:2ndmag.jpg|Second Level of Magnification File:NoMagnification.jpg|First Person M107CQ SE File:RifleIngame.jpg|Third Person M107CQ SE Category:Sniper Rifles Category:CASH Category:LE Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:CASH Category:2009 Category:OHK Sniper Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common